In many cities, there are laws requiring that dog waste be cleaned from city streets and parks and failure to do so may result in fines for the dog owner. Commonly, dog owners use plastic shopping bags and by placing a hand over one side of the bag and scoop around the excrement or poop with their hand. The bag must then be tied around the poop to be disposed of. This practice is unsanitary and at times difficult where all of the poop from the dog must at times be gathered within a single bag. What is not known is a method of catching the waste from the dog while the dog is pooping and a tool to easily clean up the dog waste from the ground once the dog has pooped. The dog waste catcher of the present invention provides a method and a versatile easy to use and carry apparatus for this task.